February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The February 1, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 1, 2016 at Legacy Arena at The Birmingham-Jefferson Convention Complex in Birmingham, Alabama. Summary Monday Night Raw kicked off in primo fashion, with Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman stepping into the squared circle to declare their intentions of getting into the fast lane on The Road to WrestleMania. Lesnar's advocate went so far as to create an eleventh Commandment ahead of his client's battle with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose at WWE Fastlane: “Thou shalt not intentionally provoke The Beast!” However, if there's a rule or edict made, Dean Ambrose will go out of his way to break it. The Intercontinental Champion strode to the ring and got right in The Beast Incarnate's face. Ambrose said he wasn't afraid of Lesnar, daring The Beast to take him to Suplex City, inviting Lesnar to inflict as much punishment as possible. The Lunatic Fringe brazenly stated that he would survive Lesnar's worst at Fastlane and move onto WrestleMania and dethrone Triple H as World Heavyweight Champion. As Ambrose walked out of the ring, Lesnar and Heyman couldn't help but smile, wondering if the Intercontinental Champion was as crazy as they say, or stupid enough to break their newly minted commandment. Despite facing a severe disadvantage in size, the United States Champion showed little fear ahead of his battle with The Bulgarian Brute. Kalisto used his speed and agility to keep Rusev off-balance and get away before the furious League of Nations member could strike. However, Rusev found a hole in Kalisto's game plan. When the Lucha Dragon took flight, diving over the ropes, The Bulgarian Brute made his landing a painful one, connecting with a devastating boot to the head. With Kalisto's WWE Fastlane opponent, Alberto Del Rio, watching from ringside, Rusev imposed his will on the United States Champion. Kalisto dug deep and found the will to continue, stunning the powerhouse with a tornado DDT off the ropes. Things looked bleak when The Bulgarian Brute caught a diving Kalisto at ringside, but the Lucha Dragon slipped out of Rusev's clutches and sent him crashing into the barricade. The United States Champion beat the referee's count back into the ring, but Rusev could not, giving Kalisto a big win. Del Rio tried to ambush his rival after the bell, but Kalisto exited quickly, leaving The Mexican Aristocrat fuming. Though they were short one member (“Bo Rida” was busy laying down the spring's hottest mixtape), The Social Outcasts were not short on confidence as they took on The Usos. Axel & Rose cut the ring in half, trapping Jey Uso in their corner and controlling the bout. With the WWE Universe willing him on, Jey fought back and tagged his brother in. Jimmy eliminated the threat of Heath Slater at ringside with a well-placed superkick before stunning Axel & Rose, setting Jey up to connect with a top-rope splash on the “Radical Mongoose” for the victory. After taking some time to glorify himself, The Awesome One welcomed The Phenomenal One to “MizTV,” seeking to shed light on the incredible journey that brought AJ Styles to WWE. However, it wouldn't be “MizTV” without The Miz pontificating. Styles could not get a word in edgewise on The Awesome One, as The Miz yanked the microphone away from him on multiple occasions before going on to compare Styles to his former NXT protégé, Daniel Bryan. The Miz shamelessly offered his mentoring services to Styles. But, having suffered enough of Miz's condescension, Styles tenaciously pounced on The Awesome One, pummeling The Miz and sending him scurrying from the ring. If The Miz was doubting whether AJ Styles could survive in WWE, that beating may have changed his tune. Fed up with Charlotte's mockery of her injured sister Nikki, Brie Bella set out to teach the Divas Champion a lesson in the ring. Brie was ferocious after the bell ring, slowing Charlotte down with a series of staggering kicks. Charlotte had to resort to throwing her opponent to the arena floor to get a breather. Charlotte sought to wear down her opponent, but Brie would not be defeated easily. Ric Flair tried to distract Brie, hopping up on the apron and strutting around. However, the Flair family's excessive stylin’ and profilin’ proved to be Charlotte's downfall. The Divas Champion took a little too long to apply the Figure Eight and instead found herself trapped in an inside cradle for the three-count, as Brie Bella walked away with a major win. Though The World's Largest Athlete was scheduled to take on Erick Rowan in singles action, the specter of The Wyatt Family hung heavy over the ring, with Luke Harper and Braun Strowman stalking around ringside. Big Show kept the monsters at bay with the steel ring steps before battling Rowan. The disciple of Bray Wyatt tried to match power with Big Show, which turned out to be Rowan's undoing. Big Show fought off Harper and Strowman before putting Rowan away with a chokeslam to win the match. Though he won the battle, Big Show's night only got worse. All three Wyatt Family members surrounded the giant, relentlessly pummeling him into the canvas. The beatdown continued at ringside, as the Wyatts swarmed the giant. The brutality reached its apex when Rowan and Strowman hoisted The World's Largest Athlete up and recklessly slammed him onto the unforgiving steel steps. With last week's brutalization of Kane still fresh in the WWE Universe's mind, this pummeling went to show that no titan of the squared circle is safe from The Wyatt Family. Prince Pretty may have been more concerned with Titus O’Neil's status as an uggo before the bout, but Tyler Breeze was all business once the bell rang. The King of Cuteville unleashed his aggression on O’Neil, targeting the former Florida Gator's knee. However, once O’Neil gets going, there's no stopping him. Titus answered fury with fury, bulldozing over Breeze before planting him in the canvas with Clash of the Titus to seal the victory. It seems as though no one wanted to heed the commandment Paul Heyman created at the start of Raw. WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H entered Brock Lesnar's locker room and questioned why The Beast didn't slaughter Dean Ambrose for being so brazen earlier in the night. Lesnar shrugged off The Game's taunting, remaining laser-focused on his one-goal – recapturing the championship from The Game at WrestleMania. Dolph Ziggler wasted no time in going after Kevin Owens, trying to superkick The Prizefighter right at the start of the bout. The Showoff attempted to go strike-for-strike with Owens, but paid for it at ringside, where Owens hurled him over the barricade into the timekeeper's area. Back in the ring, Owens seized control of the fight, hurling Ziggler chest-first into the turnbuckles and crushing him with a cannonball. Things looked bleak for The Showoff as Owens unleashed an onslaught of offense. Ziggler finally began to turn the tide of the bout after evading an attack, sending Owens shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. The resilient Ziggler battled on, but Owens nearly emerged victorious after a staggering superkick. The Prizefighter thought he had a win wrapped up as he sent Ziggler into the ropes for the Pop-up Powerbomb, but The Showoff jumped over his opponent and connected with the Zig Zag to pick up a well-deserved win. Before her battle with Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks let the WWE Universe know that she is now on her own and gunning for Divas Champion Charlotte. Her former Team B.A.D. allies, Naomi and Tamina, came to the ring to let The Boss know that there were no hard feelings as their days as partners came to a close. The three said that though they may be rivals in the future, they would always be sisters. Sasha and Becky, two longtime rivals, seemed to be evenly matched in the early moments of their match, but The Boss’ ruthless side quickly emerged. Sasha sent Becky to ringside, where Naomi and Tamina tried to come to The Boss’ aid. However, Sasha told her former teammates that she could defeated Becky on her own. Naomi and Tamina didn't take kindly to the newly independent Sasha, yanking her out of the ring after a shoving match and stomping away at The Boss. The Irish Lass Kicker came to her rival's aid, sending Naomi reeling with a few forearms. Sasha Banks may have been ready to break out on her own, but she rapidly found out that having an ally in your corner never hurts. Seeking to drive a wedge between the close friends ahead of the WWE Fastlane main event, Stephanie McMahon put Reigns and Ambrose into this battle with the WWE Tag Team Champions. The New Day took time before the Raw main event to call out The Rock after last week's memorable encounter. Kofi Kingston, Big E and Xavier Woods promised that they would send a message to The Great One by leaving The Rock's cousin and The Rock's cousin's best friend laying. Reigns and Ambrose did not take The New Day's threat lightly. The brothers-in-arms brought the fight to the WWE Tag Team Champions, forcing them to scramble out of the ring as The Big Dog loaded up for the Superman Punch. The New Day's numbers advantage eventually paid off, as Big E gained the upper hand on Reigns, slamming him into the ringside barricade. The wily Ambrose briefly took control of the bout, but Woods dropkicked him to keep The New Day on offense. The Lunatic Fringe finally tagged Reigns back in, sending The Big Dog on a tear through The New Day. Though Big E slammed him onto the announcer's table, Reigns recovered to take out Kingston with a Superman Punch, leaving Ambrose to hit Dirty Deeds on Big E to earn the victory. There was no respite for the friends after the bell, as Brock Lesnar burst onto the scene. The distraction from The Beast allowed The New Day to blindside Ambrose and Reigns. The fray took Reigns out of the ring, leaving Ambrose alone in the ring with Lesnar. The Lunatic Fringe felt The Beast Incarnate's fury, as he crashed into the canvas thanks to a devastating F-5. Ambrose may have been unafraid of Lesnar at the start of Raw, but he might think twice before invoking Brock Lesnar's wrath again as WWE Fastlane draws near. Results ; ; *Kalisto defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) by Count Out (10:08) *The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated Social Outcasts (Curtis Axel & Adam Rose) (w/ Heath Slater) (5:10) *Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) defeated Charlotte (w/ Ric Flair) (4:38) *Big Show defeated Erick Rowan (w/ Luke Harper & Braun Stowman) (1:14) *Titus O'Neil defeated Tyler Breeze (2:43) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kevin Owens (11:30) *Sasha Banks defeated Becky Lynch by DQ (3:40) *Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose defeated The New Day (Big E & Kofi Kingston) (w/ Xavier Woods) (17:43) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Dean Ambrose confronted Brock Lesnar February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.1.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.2.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.3.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.4.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.5.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.6.jpg Kalisto v Rusev February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.7.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.8.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.9.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.10.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.11.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.12.jpg The Usos v Social Outcasts February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.13.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.14.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.15.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.16.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.17.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.18.jpg Miz TV with AJ Styles February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.19.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.20.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.21.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.22.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.23.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.24.jpg Brie Bella v Charlotte February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.25.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.26.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.27.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.28.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.29.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.30.jpg Big Show v Erick Rowan February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.31.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.32.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.33.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.34.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.35.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.36.jpg Titus O'Neil v Tyler Breeze February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.37.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.38.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.39.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.40.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.41.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.42.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Kevin Owens February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.43.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.44.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.45.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.46.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.47.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.48.jpg Sasha Banks v Becky Lynch February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.49.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.50.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.51.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.52.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.53.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.54.jpg Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose v The New Day February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.55.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.56.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.57.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.58.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.59.jpg February 1, 2016 Monday Night RAW.60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1184 results * Raw #1184 at WWE.com * Raw #1184 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1184 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events